Alternate Afterwards
by PaperInkFlowers
Summary: What didn't happen in the aftermath of Hard Master's death and the different ways things could have ended. AU oneshots.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own GI Joe: Rise of Cobra or the coming sequel, GI Joe: Retaliation, or its characters. (Hasbro does and makes the toys, Paramount has rights to make the movies, Larry Hama writes the comics) I make no money off of this in any way. I'm just someone who is looking forward to GI Joe Retaliation and spend a lot of time thinking about it. Probably too much. My thinky-thoughts then manifest itself in fanfic form.

* * *

**Rating: M** for containing (or will contain in future chapters) non-explicit violence, language, and adult themes.

Chapter 1: Halfway There

Summary: The one where Snake Eyes didn't believe what he saw.

* * *

~ **:|: |:| **~ **:|: |:|** ~

_Five days after Hard Master's murder…_

The funeral- and the cremation- was over and Snake Eyes found himself back in their kitchen again. He was still dressed in the black mourning kimono- as befitted for those considered as the immediate family- and the smell of ash and incense clung to him. He knew he shouldn't be here, not dressed like this. But he couldn't stop himself. Ever since Hard Master's murder he had been coming here to sit in the dark just to think. This was where he first met Storm Shadow- had his first fight with the other boy- before Hard Master put a stop to it.

He still couldn't believe his master was dead.

And now Storm Shadow was going to be too.

It was at the funeral that he overheard the whispers between the adults. What Storm Shadow's punishment would be.

He regretted telling the masters that he thought Storm Shadow had murdered their master. That Storm Shadow was the first person he saw with the Hard Master's body and that he had immediately run away when Snake Eyes saw him. Members of his clan were now looking for him believing that he killed his own master out of jealousy.

Snake Eyes didn't think so. He was sure he was wrong. Especially after he had calm down and took the time to think about it. Hard Master was important to Storm Shadow, and he only wanted his approval. Killing Hard Master wouldn't accomplish anything- what would he have done with Hard Master was gone? And Snake Eyes can remember the expression in Storm Shadow's face; the stunned horror and grief; to fear and anger when seeing Snake Eyes. He knew what conclusions Snake Eyes would jumped to and he knew what he would do. And he was right.

And Snake Eyes couldn't take his words back. He had returned to the masters, struggling to find the right convincing words to explain to them that he didn't think Storm Shadow would do such a thing. That he only ran because he knew everyone would think he committed the murder. Because Snake Eyes saw him there. But nothing he said could change their minds. They would comfort him and tried to explain that such things have happened in the past. They were a ninja clan after all.

It was all such a horrible mess. He should have waited and thought more instead of lashing out. If only he had stayed quiet. He wished he hadn't let the dislike between them drive his actions that day. He knew that no one would have accused him if he had been the one to find Hard Master first. Snake Eyes was aware how much he was well-liked among the clan.

But there wasn't anything he can do now to change the other masters' minds. He couldn't fix things here. Knowing that, Snake Eyes gathered his will and focused it like Hard Master taught him.

He had made a promise to his master's spirit at the funeral and he intended to keep it.

~ **:|: |:| **~ **:|: |:|** ~

_Two days after the funeral…_

"Go away! This is all your fault!" Storm Shadow hissed.

"Just stop for a moment and-" Snake Eyes ducked a flying beer bottle "-would you just listen!" he yelled, albeit quietly. He didn't want to draw attention to them. More random litter were thrown in his direction and Snake Eyes ran to hide at the other end of a pillar that supported the alley underpass. The sound of sliding-crunch of grit and Snake Eyes quickly darted out, guessing it was feet pivoting to run. Straining against the weight of carrying two knapsacks, Snake Eyes closed the distance between them enough to leap and tackle Storm Shadow to the ground.

"Calm down," Snake Eyes growled as he blocked pummeling fists. "I'm not taking you back."

"I didn't do it!"

"I know!"

"I- wait, you do?"

Storm Shadow stopped his attacks to stare at his rival warily and Snake Eyes seized the moment to shove one of the knapsacks into Storm Shadow's chest. "This one is for you."

A moment of silence between them as they tried to understand one another.

"Get off me."

"Promise you won't run?"

"… I promise."

Snake Eyes studied Storm Shadow from atop, leaning on the knapsack to keep the other boy down. "I'm really not going to take you back. And I'm not telling on you. I know you wouldn't have killed our master."

"Really?" Storm Shadow asked skeptically. "You saw me and you _didn't_ think I did it?"

"Well…" Snake Eyes started hesitantly, "I did… but I thought about it! And I know what it looked like, but I don't think you did it. Even though I don't like you."

"Right, you don't like me," Storm Shadow retorted. "So why are you here? Aren't you happy that I'm gone?"

"It doesn't matter. You're our master's apprentice too. And I don't want you _dead_!" Snake Eyes snapped back. "And besides, I'm the only one who believes you and our master would have wanted me to go after you."

Storm Shadow looked stricken. "The masters are really planning to-" his voice hitched and Storm Shadow stared up at the underside of the overpass and tried to blink back his tears.

"They really are." Snake Eyes took a breath and caught Storm Shadow evenly in the eyes. "I overheard them talking about it at Hard Master's funeral. They're going to capture you and wait until you turn eighteen before they… you know." At that detail Storm Shadow began to sniffle and Snake Eyes looked uncomfortably away. He could feel his own eyes getting wet; he got off and sat cross-legged on the ground beside Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow sat up and rubbed his sleeve against his face. "Did they cast his ashes over the sea like Hard Master wanted?"

"We did. I helped Hard Master's brother perform the burial rites," Snake Eyes paused before continuing, "I said goodbye and offered incense to our master for you."

"Thanks," Storm Shadow mumbled.

Another moment of silence passed between them before Storm Shadow broke it.

"Are you going tell the clan that you went out hunting for me when you get back?"

"What?" Snake Eyes looked at him in askance. "I'm coming with you." He backhandedly patted the knapsack he was carrying. "That's what this one is for. And this is for you too," he added as he reached between his back and his knapsack. "Here. If I thought you did it, I wouldn't give you these, would I?" Snake Eyes stated as he held out one of Storm Shadow's roll-flap of tools.

Storm Shadow stared at Snake Eyes incredulously. "You're coming with me!"

"Yeah."

"You don't even like me! We hate each other!"

Snake Eyes looked down into his lap. "I know, but like I said, you're Hard Master's apprentice too. And he's gone now," he paused before continuing quietly, "I think we're supposed to look after each other."

Storm Shadow silently took in what Snake Eyes was saying before taking his personal collection of tools from the outstretched hand. Flipping it open, he looked at Snake Eyes in further surprise. Snake Eyes had added one of Storm Shadow's favorite daggers and various small blades to his collection. Suddenly, a thought struck him and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he quickly cased their surroundings. "Is this a test? Are you setting me up?"

"What the- what are you talking about?" Snake Eyes asked, taken aback.

Storm Shadow's hands tightened. "Are they watching? To see if I kill you too?"

Snake Eyes gaped. "No! How did you even come up with that idea?"

Storm Shadow remained silent and scrutinized Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes smacked Storm Shadow in the arm. "No, this isn't a trap and I'm not a test!" He scowled as Storm Shadow kicked his thigh in return.

"Maybe you don't know that they're using you. You might have been followed."

Snake Eyes stared at him. "You're being paranoid."

"I don't know… what was the first thing you thought of when you saw me behind-" his voice wavered before continuing, "when you saw me with our master?"

Snake Eyes opened his mouth, then shut it.

"See?" Storm Shadow took in the other boy, seemingly seeing him for the first time. For his part, Snake Eyes appeared to be doing the same. Storm Shadow stood up, having come to a decision. "Go back, Snake Eyes. They'll think you made a mistake. You won't be punished." He looked down at his rival. "You have a home now. Go back to it."

"I'm staying with you," Snake Eyes resolutely stated as he stood up as well. "I already left a note telling the masters that I was going after you and you didn't do it. They're going to be busy searching for me now too."

"They're going to think I'll kill you too," Storm Shadow muttered under his breath.

"But the longer I'm with you, the more unlikely it'll seem that you were the killer," Snake Eyes argued. "I'll send them a letter from time to time to let the masters know that we're still alive."

Storm Shadow looked at Snake Eyes fully in the face. "Thank you for your help, Snake Eyes," he said with sincerity. He turned and began to walk away. "Now go home."

"I've made up my mind." Snake Eyes fell in step with him. "Where were you going to go anyway?"

"Go away! You're just going to slow me down," Storm Shadow sighed. You don't know Japan as well as I do. How did you find me, anyway?"

"I remembered what I did when I first started living on the streets," Snake Eyes shrugged. "And you can't tell me you were planning on staying in Japan. You can't hide from the clan forever staying here."

"Go home, Snake Eyes."

"No," he refused. "I already know how to live by myself on the streets. Do you?"

Storm Shadow whirled around and planted himself in front of Snake Eyes. "Go back! You want to live like a street dog again? Don't get dragged into this. If you run away with me, they'll think you're helping the assassin. What if they think you had something to do with our master's murder too?" Storm Shadow raised his voice. "You should stay and uphold Hard Master's legacy and- and-," he stammered as he realized what Snake Eyes would be giving up. "You should stay so that you can become a master ninja, like the Hard Master wanted. You can't if you leave with me."

Snake Eyes had gone very still.

Storm Shadow plowed on, knowing what he was saying hurt. "We both wanted to be master ninjas. At least one of us should carry on for Hard Master," Storm Shadow said quietly. "Go back to the clan, Snake Eyes," he said with finality before turning to walk away again. He heard his rival sniff and his breathing hitch, but kept walking. He started jogging when he felt Snake Eyes follow behind him.

"Stupid, Tommy."

Storm Shadow stopped mid-stride, braking at a clumsy halt. "What did you call me?"

Snake Eyes caught up and stood beside him. "I called you stupid and I called you 'Tommy,'" he sniffed and wiped his cheeks. "Both of your names stick out too much, Tomisaburou," Snake Eyes pointedly used Storm Shadow's birth name. "Someone might notice. So I'm calling you 'Tommy.'"

"Go away. And don't call me that," Storm Shadow wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Don't act like you're planning things. You're going back. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help." He resumed walking.

"I'm going with you, Tommy."

"Stop calling me that. You sound like you're saying my name wrong," Storm Shadow protested in annoyance. "If you're going to cut my name then it's 'Tomi.' With a rounded 'o'. The little kids sometimes call me that."

"Tommm-e," Snake Eyes sang, distracting himself from the seriousness of the situation by annoying Storm Shadow.

"Shut up, Snake."

"It's too bad you can't shorten my name."

"I don't even know your real name."

Snake Eyes paused. "You don't?"

"No! Why should I? No one ever told me," Storm Shadow bit out.

"It's Ian."

"Go home, Ian."

"If you don't like 'Tommy' then what should I call you?" Snake Eyes continued, steadily keeping pace with Storm Shadow.

"I like 'Thomas,'" he mumbled under his breath. "It's close enough."

Snake Eyes grinned. "Tommmmm-e."

"Shut up."

The sudden sound of shambling footsteps and clinking glass abruptly silenced the conversation between them. The two boys looked at each other.

Not taking any chances, they quietly ran off in the shadows. Together.

**~ :|: |:| ~ :|: |:| ~**

* * *

Author Notes: I gave Snake the name "Ian" because it's possible for the name to slip by Storm if he happens to catch snatches of private conversations where Hard Master might use Snake's real name in affection. "Ian," depending how you pronounce it, can sound a lot like "eien," the Japanese word for eternity. "Ian" is also a Gaelic form of "John," (and Ray Park is Scottish) and it means "gift of god."And "Thomas" means "twin." So I thought it was all appropriate. It was either Ian or Ken. (ken = sword)

Readers, what are your thoughts? Comment? Crit? Etc, etc. Feel free to review! I'm curious what other people think in regards to Storm and Snake.


End file.
